User blog:Maverick Zero X/Archie Sonic consistency
Introduction This blog will serve to prove that Sonic and friends being "Superhuman" is can be argued to be "consistent" and thus feasible. This'll come to use when debating against "those" people who will unironically use low-end showings to downplay Sonic's statistics, and insist that higher end feats cannot be used for whatever reason. Important notes * In order to utilize the Cosmic Interstate to travel to a separate Zone/Universe a character must transverse a large amount of outer space, which of course would require faster-than-light speeds if they wish to reach their destination in a practical time frame (i.e. in their life time). Here is a blog going into further detail. * The Lasers fired by Robotnik's machines are considered actual laser beams. They're literally called such and have shown bounce off objects as reflective surfaces and even refract off mirrors , mimicing properties of real light. They also mimic other properties, such as being intangible and traveling in straight lines. With all this considered, they move at the speed of light, and evading them would require compatible or superior speeds. * Moving swift enough to catch on fire will be assumed to require at least mach 5 speeds unless stated otherwise in the particular issue it's done in * Lower end showings being more numerous doesn't inherently discredit higher end showings unless characters are explicitly shown struggling to perform said low ends (and that's where the terms Plot-Induced Stupidity and Inconsistency can come into play). Furthermore, a character's abilities not being commented on or demonstrated at all during an Issue (i.e. with a super fancy statement or feat) obviously doesn't contradict anything. Terminology For the definition of "Superhuman", see: Superhuman Physical Characteristics. Check out the Speed page for general knowledge on the speed levels. For this blog I'll consider: * "Transonic/Supersonic range" = Mach 1 to Mach 4 (Transonic to Supersonic+) (Sonic's speed being anything below the speed of sound will not even be humored) * "Hypersonic range" = Mach 5 to Mach 8810.2 (Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+) * "Relativistic range" = 1% to 100% of the speed of light (Sub-Relativistic to the Speed of Light) * "Faster-than-light range" = Any speed above that of light With all this established, let's starts with speed feats. Transonic/Supersonic range *Sonic runs faster than the speed of sound (Original Miniseries Issue 0) *Sonic causes a sonic boom (StH Issue 136) *Sonic is said to be able to move at twice the speed of sound (Original Miniseries Issue 0) *Sonic casually moves twice the speed of sound (Original Miniseries Issue 2) *Sonic states himself to be faster than sound *Sonic casually moves faster than the speed of sound (StH Issue 3) *Sonic outpaces sound (Original Miniseries Issue 1) *Sonic outpaces sound (StH Issue 8) *Tails casually evades electricity (StH Issue 45) *Sonic casually moves faster than sound (StH Issue 8) *Sonic states he can move at supersonic speed (StH Issue 40) *Sonic effortlessly dodges gunfire, disarms the gunmen, and takes them out (StH Issue 98) *Sonic saves Mina Moongoose from point blank gunfire (StH Issue 122) *Sonic is stated to be able achieve an upward of Mach 1 on his own (Contradicted by every feat mentioned above and below) '''My thoughts: '''The vast majority of his Supersonic feats are done/stated in a casual and nonchalant manner, and thus should not be used to suggest that this is his upper limit (Except that bio BS, but this is a classic case of "Writers don't math" ). Hypersonic range *Sonic states he can move at hypersonic speeds (Original Miniseries Issue 1) *Sonic states he is moving at hypersonic speeds (Original Miniseries Issue 2) *Sonic states he can move at hypersonic speeds (StH Issue 5) *Sonic moves fast enough to light on fire (StH Issue 12) *Sonic casually dodges lightning bolts and stays dry in a rainstorm by running between the rain drops (StH Issue 15) *Sonic accelerates in .0,00001 seconds and digs a large trench with his speed (StH Issue 3) *Sonic moves fast enough to catch on fire (Sonic Triple Trouble Special) *Rotor states that Sonic can move swift enough to catch fire (StH Issue 45) *Sonic burrows out of the way of falling meteors (Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 92) *Sonic dodges lightning bolts from Monkey Khan alongside Tails (StH Issue 60) Relativistic range *Sonic easily laps around the circumference of Mobius in 3 or 4 seconds (StH Issue 5) * Sonic and Rotor evade lasers from Robotnik (StH Issue 7) * * *Sonic laps around Moebius multiple times over alongside Evil Sonic (StH Issue 11) *Sonic evades lasers (StH Issue 41) *Sonic dodgeslasers from SWATbots (StH Issue 18) * Sonic reacts to lasers (StH Issue 47) *Sonic dodges a laser (StH Issue 36) *Sonic reacts to lasers (StH Issue 47) *Sonic dodge lasers (StH Issue 19) *Sally and Geoffrey react to lasers (Princess Sally Miniseries Issue 1) Faster-than-light *Sonic is said to be 1/3 faster than light (Original Mini-series Issue 0) *Sonic boxes his shadow at FTL speeds (StH Issue 7) *Sonic casually moves at twice the speed of light (Sonic Blast Special) *Sonic throws a ball of water (Sonic Blast Special) *Sonic runs to another universe on the Cosmic Interstate (StH Issue 11) *Sonic travels back to his universe to help his friends (StH Issue 11) *Cyborg Sonic traveled to the Prime Zone via the Cosmic Interstate (StH Issue 19) *Sonic traveled to1000 universes to gather allies via the Cosmic Interstate (StH Issue 19) *1000 Sonics transverse the Cosmic Interstate (StH Issue 19) *Sonics travel to the Neutral Zone via the Cosmic Interstate (StH Issue 19) *Anti-Sonic intercepts his counterparts at the Neutral Zone (StH Issue 19) *E.V.E. flies into deep space (StH Issue 21) *The Anti-Freedom Fighters travel to the Prime Zone on the Cosmic Interstate (StH Issue 24) *Sonic runs to another universe via the Cosmic Interstate (StH Issue 44) *The Freedom Fighters transverse the Cosmic Interstate (Sonic Super Special Issue 7) *Sonic runs to the No Zone via the Cosmic Interstate (StH Issue 197) *Blaze traveled to the Prime Zone via the Cosmic Interstate (Sonic Universe Issue 1) *Sonic references off screen instances of him traveling around the Cosmic Interstate (StH Issue 197) Superhuman Strength and Durability *Robotnik lifts a wrecking ball (Sally and Tails physically overpower Robotnik with no effort ) *Sonic tears apart SWATbots with the mere air pressure from his movements *Sonic tears through a wall *Robotnik survives a massive explosion *Sonic slashes through SWATbots and then solid metal *Bunnie flips over a giant Burrobot *Sonic digs a giant trench through movement alone *Pseudo-Sonic casually lifts Robotnik and smashes through a wall (This dude was Sonic's equal at the time) *Bunnie casually lifts and tosses Robotnik *Sonic slices a tree *Antoine casually lifts Robotnik *Coconuts and a SWATbots withstand a building-sized explosion *Team Sonic easily handles a group of SWATbots *Sally and Bunnieeasily take out a group of SWATbots *Sonic casually flips over a vehicle with one hand *Sonic humiliates a group of SWATbots *Sonic one shots a SWATbot *Bunnie flings a steel beam and lifts a pipe *Knuckles easily punches through a brick wall *Augustus the Polar Bear stops a vehicle with his bare hands *Tails rips a mechanical tree out the ground *Barby Koala survives a hit that launches her hundreds of feet away with no injuries *Coconuts survives getting slammed by two boulders *Mighty easily punches through a rock wall *Sonic survives being carried into a planet's stratosphere *Robotnik survives a giant explosion *Snively and Robotnik tank an explosion with no apparent injuries *Sonic easily tears apart Combots *A SWATbot carries a steel beam *Sonic pounds a gorilla through a wall *Robotnik survives an explosion that can be felt from miles away *Sonic easily carries Robotnik and Snively at superhuman speeds unhindered *Sonic picks up a gorilla without even noticing *Sergeant Simian (while disguised as Bunnie Rabbot and Mighty the Armadillo ) easily swings a tree and flings boulders *Knuckles punches through a SWATbot *Bunne punches through a SWATbot *Sonic easily deals with SWATbot attacks and bashes through a wall *Monkey Khan draws a storm and generates natural lightning * Final tally Supersonic range: Hypersonic range: Relativistic range: Faster than light: Conclusion All and all, the low end showings aren't credible displays of Sonic's abilities, as they are systemically contradicted by feats and narrative. That established, usage of Sonic's best feats is perfectly feasible: https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Maverick_Zero_X/Archie_Base_characters Category:Blog posts